pawnfandomcom-20200222-history
On the seeding of the world
Full title: "On the seeding of the world - the day that the board once more was inhabited, and began to recover from the great crash." This bit of lore began as a Chronicle written by the player Nespin Fernagon. In one test, well-written Chronicles encompassing an important piece of player history offered persistant stat benefits to all players. This particular chronicle encompassed elements of the game's introductory prose as well as a particularly eventful, very player-driven round of the game. Chronicles have not been confirmed for Pawn's latest iteration. Regardless, this bit of prose has since remained a part of the game's lore, occasionally modified and rewritten by Silverbel to include events in previous seasons. At one point, it served as the game's primary introductory text, but it now serves as a historical summary in the second-page post headlined "- A NOT-VERY-BRIEF-HISTORY -". As of Season Four : At first - there was nothing. A void in which potential rested, a place where the world might be. Then - there was something. What has since been lost to time and trial, but eventually there came to power nine spirits. Their names are now...unimportant, but the knowledge that they were power must be understood. Through their power were the nine elements balanced - Fire, Water, Earth. Heaven, Hell, Nature. Body, Spirit, and Mind. And through the balancing of their powers did the board come to be, and through it's existence came all the faces of the units. Pawn and King, Queen and Rook, Knight and Bishop - all came to rest upon the chaotic, ever changing board and it was good. : Then came three - outsiders from this world, yet integral to it as well. Names they had, but the names matter not. What they represented is important here, for they were: Chaos, Neutrality, and Order. The nine were swept aside by the three, and for a time once more did the board live on a balance - this time of different forces, but a balance none the less. : In the end a great and fierce battle was fought - the three all fell to one another's hands, and the nine did not return. Bereft of balance, lacking control of the powers at work within it, the great board was torn apart and all fell to nothingness and ruin. Oh - for a brief time some form of world remained, a place that was but briefly explored...yet it did not last long, with no-one to control the powers at play. : All this was before the seeding of the world - for within this nothingness there came to be a person. A single girl, a small force in and of herself but representing a great possibility. At first she was alone within the great nothingness that was our world - but then a small change happened. It was but a stone, and a small tree - two features in the vast waste of the world yet they were solid things, consistent, fixed points in the white plain. : Thus was the world seeded from the ruins of the past - even now it continues to grow, as more power is acquired and fed into the featureless plain. The board is reborn, thanks to the existence of the seed - and it was remembered for some time. : But old powers grew thin and battles faded to memories and legends. The nine began to war anew with one another, and their wars silently tore asunder the old worlds. : Nothing remained but a tiny fragment of the Board. However, the fragment was jealously split by the nine. It wasn't long until this warring once again brought about change - but this time due to dimensional collapse, the board folded in on itself - inverting - twisting - until the very physics were changed! : Now players would no longer start at level 1 and level up, but instead start at high level, and level down. Somehow this insane system functioned, and balance was restored. In time the fragments grew into 9 distinct zones and with this new system all 9 found strength and solace. Yet there were two elements which interfered with this balance. And in time, the unstable zone gave way, resulting in a very unbalanced, cacaphonic spinning and flipping and destruction and chaos. : After this time the board was in a warlike state for a short age, but then transitioned to peaceful if not strained living. But this selfish lifestyle once again pressured the fabric of the world. : And now, the board is about to be much like it once was - full of chaos - only now moreso. In Season Three : At first - there was nothing. A void in which potential rested, a place where the world might be. Then - there was something. What has since been lost to time and trial, but eventually there came to power nine spirits. Their names are now...unimportant, but the knowledge that they were power must be understood. Through their power were the nine elements balanced - Fire, Water, Earth. Heaven, Hell, Nature. Body, Spirit, and Mind. And through the balancing of their powers did the board come to be, and through it's existence came all the faces of the units. Pawn and King, Queen and Rook, Knight and Bishop - all came to rest upon the chaotic, ever changing board and it was good. : Then came three - outsiders from this world, yet integral to it as well. Names they had, but the names matter not. What they represented is important here, for they were: Chaos, Neutrality, and Order. The nine were swept aside by the three, and for a time once more did the board live on a balance - this time of different forces, but a balance none the less. : In the end a great and fierce battle was fought - the three all fell to one another's hands, and the nine did not return. Bereft of balance, lacking control of the powers at work within it, the great board was torn apart and all fell to nothingness and ruin. Oh - for a brief time some form of world remained, a place that was but briefly explored...yet it did not last long, with no-one to control the powers at play. : All this was before the seeding of the world - for within this nothingness there came to be a person. A single girl, a small force in and of herself but representing a great possibility. At first she was alone within the great nothingness that was our world - but then a small change happened. It was but a stone, and a small tree - two features in the vast waste of the world yet they were solid things, consistent, fixed points in the white plain. : Thus was the world seeded from the ruins of the past - even now it continues to grow, as more power is acquired and fed into the featureless plain. The board is reborn, thanks to the existence of the seed - and it was remembered for some time. : But old powers grew thin and battles faded to memories and legends. The nine began to war anew with one another, and their wars silently tore asunder the old worlds. :Nothing remains now but a tiny fragment of the Board. Scholars speculate the universe has lost none of its energy, but...